Au fil du Temps
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Deux personnes s'étaient croisés, on pourrait même penser qu'ils partageraient la même route jusqu'à destination ; un jour, ils se sont séparés. Un autre chemin était une étroite ligne droite où seulement une personne pouvait y marcher. Et un jour, elle croisa, au bout de ce chemin une âme en peine, errante. Sur une route plus périlleuse. A votre avis, qu'a-t-elle fait ?
1. Prologue

Hello ! Et bien, que dire..Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus publié ! Là, je vais me consacrer sur cette histoire, et surtout je vais la finir. Parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir le cœur net, de savoir comment va se terminer cette si mignonne histoire. Mais sinon, je n'ai rien à dire. Je crois.

Oh, si ! Je suis membre de L'APDES soit L'**A**ssociation **P**our la **D**éfense d'**E**rwin **S**mith. Comme beaucoup de fans de SnK, beaucoup ont une certaine préférence pour le Ereri. Mais dans ce Forum, nous favorisons le Eruri et bon dieu, j'aimerai vous dire que cette fanfiction en est une mais non. Sinon, le lien du Forum est sur mon profil.

D'ailleurs, Neechu et Griseldis, merci de m'avoir corrigé et mise sur le droit chemin (si je peux le dire ainsi ) !

**Pairing** : Erwin/Marie et Hange/Erwin.

**Rating** : T

Les personnages issus de l'oeuvre Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Isayama Hajime !

* * *

Erwin Smith. Blond de nature, intelligent, pas très bavard mais compréhensif. Il était capable de discerner les sentiments de ceux à qu'il échange un regard et restait, malgré toute signification de ce regard, distant.

Marie Dawk. Celle avec qui il avait connu les premières tendresses qu'une femme pouvait offrir. Celle qui lui a dérobé son cœur il y cela plus de trente ans. Celle dont la gentillesse est inégalable. La femme qu'il chérissait, mariée à son ami d'enfance.

Hange Zoë. Le soldat excentrique. Celle qui l'intriguait. Celle qui avait une étrange fascination pour les Titans. Cette femme qui adoptait des attitudes capricieuses et enfantines lui donnant un petit air irrésistible. Ce soldat dont le physique est trompeur. Une femme qu'il avait d'abord croisé au camp d'entraînement avant de la voir devenir son bras droit. Précieux bras droit qu'aucun homme ne touchera.

* * *

Je vais attendre une semaine, histoire de voir quelles seront vos impressions face à ce prologue. En espérant que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche :3

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! o/


	2. Vingt deux ans plus tôt

Hello ! Alors, j'avais dis une semaine n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, me voilà après huit jours ! Donc, je remercie Neechu et Griseldis pour les reviews, ainsi que les fav' et les follow ! Ça encourage ! Pour le coup, le début va être POV Hange.

Je suis membre de L'APDES soit L'**A**ssociation **P**our la **D**éfense d'**E**rwin **S**mith. Comme beaucoup de fans de SnK, beaucoup ont une certaine préférence pour le Ereri. Mais dans ce Forum, nous favorisons le Eruri et bon dieu, j'aimerai vous dire que cette fanfiction en est une mais non. Sinon, le lien du Forum est sur mon profil.

**Pairing** : Erwin/Marie et Hange/Erwin.

**Rating** : T

Les personnages issus de l'oeuvre Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Isayama Hajime !

* * *

**Vingt deux ans plutôt..**

S'évader loin de ces murs et voler de ses propres ailes tel était l'un de ses plus grands rêves.

Elle essayait de se faire un peu plus grande en grimpant aux arbres pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce grand mur. Son père lui avait assuré -après lui avoir posé la question « qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur ? »- que le néant y avait prit place. Pas une seconde elle ne l'avait cru.

Quand la nuit tombait elle grimpait sur ce même arbre pour contempler les étoiles. Parfois, elle tendait la main vers le ciel étoilé et fermait son poing avec le vif espoir d'en avoir capturés.

Il y avait, pas loin de la rue marchande, un parc où les enfants adoraient y jouer. La petite fillette y allait mais dans l'unique but d'y faire une petite sieste.

Des jeunes garçons s'amusaient à l'embêter durant ce petit moment de tranquillité, en lui jetant une balle à son visage et heureusement pour elle qu'elle retirait ses lunettes quand elle dormait ! Les rares fois où ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle jouait avec eux et ils étaient tout contents. En fait, ces jeunes garçons avaient juste besoin d'un sixième joueur très habile.

Les autres filles de son âge s'amusaient à jouer à la poupée ou encore à la maîtresse. Mais Hange était différente. Capable de rester enfermée dans sa chambre durant plus de trois jours, elle lisait plusieurs ouvrages complexes, divers et variés pour faire taire sa curiosité mais celle-ci devenait de plus en plus insistante.

Un jour alors qu'elle errait dans les rues des commerces, elle croisa deux filles qui devaient avoir un peu plus de son âge. Elles étaient vêtues de la même robe à la couleur rose pâle. L'une d'elle était blonde, l'autre brune. Les cheveux soigneusement coiffés, la peau de porcelaine, ces deux filles étaient sûrement issues de la noblesse.

L'une d'elle avait tournée la tête vers la scientifique en herbe qui trainait les pieds. Ses cheveux courts et brun ne dépassaient pas la nuque, une longue frange cachait la moitié de son visage ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes bien plus grosse que sa tête. Habillée d'un simple pantalon et d'un haut trop grand, elle sentait le regard de la brune lui transpercer la nuque.

\- Elle ressemble à un garçon.., murmura la brune à la blonde qui se mit à l'observer à son tour.

\- C'est la classe paysanne, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

Les paroles des jeunes filles n'atteignaient pas la fillette qui avait continué son chemin la tête haute. C'était assez fréquent mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Les petites filles « normales » la regardaient bizarrement dans le quartier ou elle résidait, cela n'allait pas être des filles de bonnes familles qui feront le contraire.

…

Elle retirait ses lunettes à plusieurs reprise, mais ne voyait rien. Les couleurs se mélangeaient formant des tas difformes et méconnaissables. Elle était née avec un problème de vue et mourra avec un problème de vue.

D'ailleurs, son père lui en voulait assez, même s'il était totalement conscient que ce n'était la faute de personne. Mais elle le comprenait.

Que feriez vous si toutes vos pauvres économies partaient dans un achat qui ne vous est absolument pas bénéfique ? Essaieriez-vous de vous débarrasser de cette gêne ? Son tuteur y avait pensé plusieurs fois mais n'avait pas le courage de la laisser en pleine nature. Connaissant son tempérament et son étrangeté, elle se serait retrouvé coincée dans une histoire de trafique ou des affaires de ce genre.

De plus qu'une fillette de son âge ne devait pas forcément s'intéresser à ce que font l'armée pour les maintenir en sécurité. Les histoires louches lui pendait au nez comme ses lunettes : elle avait un incroyable don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Quand elle passait devant un soldat de l'armée militaire en plein discussion avec un compatriote, ses petits yeux noisettes s'illuminaient. Elle tirait sur la sangle du soldat avant de lui demander en étirant ses lèvres, curieuse:

\- Dites, en quoi consiste votre armée ?

Le soldat l'ignora et continuait sa passionnante discussion. La fillette replaçait correctement ses lunettes et tira une seconde fois. Le soldat baissa la tête, agacé.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

\- J'ai juste une question à vous poser !

\- Vas-t'en !, lui ordonna l'homme en agitant sa main devant le visage de la fillette.

Celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'agrippait alors à sa jambe tout en hurlant comme une forcenée qu'elle voulait sa réponse.

Les marchands de la rue avaient cessé toute action en entendant ce cri et le propriétaire de la petite épicerie le reconnu. Encore la fille de ce pauvre Eduard qui faisait des siennes.

\- Hange !, hurla l'homme en retirant son tablier et le jeta sur le comptoir.

Le vendeur de la petite épicerie accourut jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait la fillette au nom d'Hange.

Le soldat tentait vainement de se débarrasser de la sangsue en secouant sa jambe, gesticulant dans tout les sens. Certains enfants s'étaient mit à rire et d'autres en profitaient pour voler des fruits pendant que les commerçants assistaient au spectacle déplorable. Le dénommé Eduard attrapa alors la taille de la fillette et tira de toute ses forces, celle-ci ne voulant pas abandonner.

\- Lâche le !, ordonnait l'homme en grinçant des dents.

\- Nan ! J'ai pas eut ce que je voulais !, déclara-telle en s'agrippant encore plus. Je veux qu'il me réponde !

Le vendeur tira un peu plus fort et réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Il tomba sur les fesses, la petite sur ses genoux, gesticulant. Le soldat enfin libéré, il s'éloigna rapidement de la fillette.

\- Il est complétement taré ce gosse !

\- J'suis une fille du con !, s'exclama la fillette en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur et une langue tirée.

\- Hange ! Excuse toi immédiatement !

Elle tourna la tête avant de répliquer, catégorique :

\- Non.

Elle croisait ses bras et fit une moue boudeuse. Le marchand se leva sans se dépoussiérer et s'inclina légèrement devant le soldat.

\- Excusez là je vous en prie, ce n'est qu'une gamine de dix ans, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

Le jeune soldat renifla dédaigneusement et intima à son compagnon qu'ils devaient se retirer. Après qu'il ait quitté les lieux, le marchand donna une petite tape sur le front de la petite fille qui ne réagissait pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Ce soldat est mal élevé. Ignorer une enfant qui ne cherche qu'à se renseigner c'est pas poli, dit-elle stoïque en fixant un point invisible.

Le gérant de la petite épicerie soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour-

Le clocher retentit au même moment. La petite brune sursauta. Ça y est, ils sont de retour.

Elle se leva en un bond et s'en allait, laissant l'homme, la bouche entrouverte. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, un vague sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Le bataillon d'exploration était de retour. Ces stupides soldats qui s'évadaient hors des murs à la recherche de la liberté. Ces fous qui osaient s'aventurer hors des murs et en revenaient en nombre réduits, mais avec le souvenir d'avoir pour respirer l'air véritable de la vie.

Son rêve est d'intégrer ce bataillon et y apporter une lumière inédite, que personne d'autre ne pourrait posséder car Hange Zoë est unique en son genre, étant particulièrement intelligente.

Quand elle arrivait devant la grande porte du Mur Maria, elle ne put apercevoir que les pattes des chevaux tant elle était minuscule. Elle se fraya alors un chemin en bousculant au passage certain paysans et lorsqu'elle eut atteint son but sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Elle les voyait pour de vrai. Leur visage était grave, bandé de pansements rougeâtre et était encore en sous effectif. Ce spectacle lui était fascinant. Hange le constatait à chaque retour et l'indifférence des habitants lui faisait un effet d'électrochoc. Elle arrêta toute contemplation et baissa la tête.

A cet instant, elle s'était juré d'intégrer ce bataillon lorsqu'elle atteindra l'âge minimum. S'élancer au moins une seule fois vers l'extérieur devint son nouvel objectif.

* * *

Yosh ! Alors ! C'est plus long et ce n'est qu'un "Avant le Bataillon" ! Pardon ? Erwin et Marie ? Oh..Ils viendront ;)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et que les petites timides donneront leur avis !

**Petite note urgente** : L'APDES est un forum qui soutient la personne d'Erwin Smith et non un bashing contre le Ereri (désoléeeee Neechu T^T je me relierai la prochaine fois, promis !) Ç'a été une erreur de ma part et je m'en excuse auprès des fans aussi -pendant que j'y suis. Vous devriez aller voir, c'est super cool ! *pouce en l'air*

Arigatou to Jaa ne !


	3. Vingt ans plus tôt

Hello ! Me voilà avec quelques jours d'avances ! Etant donné que demain je ne pourrai pas le poster, j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant !

Je suis membre de L'APDES soit L'**A**ssociation **P**our la **D**éfense d'**E**rwin **S**mith. L'APDES est un forum qui soutient la personne d'Erwin Smith et parlons aussi des autres personnage du monde de SnK. Sinon, le lien du Forum est sur mon profil.

Je remercie Lou Celestial pour sa review ainsi que tout ceux qui la lise ! (Ouiii e regarde beaucoup les stats hein ! x3)

**Pairing** : Erwin/Marie et Hange/Erwin.

**Rating** : T

Les personnages issus de l'oeuvre Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Isayama Hajime !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Vingt ans plus tôt..**

Se donner corps et âme dans ses recherches, au point même de ne pas manger durant quelques jours ou encore, soumettre son corps à des expériences ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et dévorer tous les ouvrages qu'elle trouvait bénéfiques ou tout simplement intéressant aussi.

Sa défunte mère, avant de mourir d'une violente tuberculose lui apprit l'art des lettres, le calcul, à s'exprimer de manière correcte tout en y ajoutant des injures.

\- Les hommes sont vraiment ingrats, tu me remercieras quand tu seras plus vieille, lui avait-elle dit en lui brossant ses courts cheveux brun.

\- Donc papa est ingrat ?

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, elle avait rit de bon cœur. Comme elle était belle, quand elle riait..Ses voisins de palier affirmaient que la petite Hange ressemblerait à sa mère en grandissant ou qu'elle serait voire encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Bonjour !, s'exclama la petite en rangeant une mèche de sa frange derrière son oreille. Bienvenu dans l'épicerie je-ne-sais-plus-comment-elle-s'appelle ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir ici !

La bonne humeur que dégageait l'innocente petite fille touchait beaucoup de clients. Elle ressemblait à un garçon manqué et les plus âgés ayant connu sa mère lui comptaient ses folles aventures. Hange se voyait à la place de sa défunte mère.

Petit à petit, elle se voyait en train de changer. Son corps changeait. Au début, elle avait pensé à une transformation étrange. Mais en remarquant qu'elle commençait à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de poitrine..

Surprise, effarée, apeurée elle s'en est allé en parler à son père. C'est avec une gêne incommensurable qu'il lui fit comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en phase de puberté.

\- La puberté ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Trop occupée à lire des ouvrages pour adultes, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se renseigner de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir : une femme.

\- Eh bien, commença le père dans un murmure, c'est lorsque..lorsque..tu sais..en bas..

\- Mhm ? Oh, oui ! J'ai-

\- Bah voilà ! C'est ça !

Il l'avait laissé assis sur le comptoir tandis qu'il s'en allait dans la réserve. Il lui a été dis que son père n'était pas très doué avec les filles. Elle le confirmait.

…

Son père gérant d'une petite épicerie avait l'habitude de voir Hange près du comptoir en train de saluer les clients. Mais depuis quelques temps elle ne se présentait pas, enfermée dans sa chambre à faire il-ne-savait-quoi. Un soir, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de manière bruyante, il l'entendit dire qu'elle voulait devenir un soldat du bataillon d'exploration. Une blague.

Le regard dans le vide, il fixait la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un client fidèle qui s'avérait être un vieil ami. Le ventre rond et chauve. Il portait de simples bottes jaunes et un casque de chantier en main. Il le salua vaguement tandis que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose du regard, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Hé bah ? Qu'elle est passé où ta petite poupée ?, lui demandait un habitué de l'épicerie en récupérant le sachet de petits pains que le père lui tendait.

\- Elle étudie, encore.

\- Que ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire ! C'est bon signe une gosse intelligente au moins elle ne se fera pas sauter à chaque coin d'rue ! J'voudrai une fille comme la tienne.

\- Je l'ai entendu parler d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration.

Les années avaient passées et la petite fillette qu'était Hange avait grandit. Deux ans en plus de ses dix petites années ne changeait en rien son comportement tout aussi masculin qu'auparavant. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme et avait finalement appris en compagnie de la femme du voisin ce qu'était la puberté -le message de son père était clair, il ne voulait pas en parler puisque cela ne le concernait pas.

Le hic dans cette histoire était la non féminité et l'incroyable spontanéité de la jeune adolescente. S'engager dans un tel corps d'armée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle mais surtout pour les futurs coéquipiers qu'elle se fera. De nature surexcité quand il s'agit de parler de l'extérieur, elle devenait tout à coup une sangsue affamée. La véritable peur du père d'Hange n'est pas de voir sa fille partir dans un camps où les hommes régnaient en supériorité. Non, cela venait en troisième place.

La première étant qu'elle était capable d'exécuter sa menace presque silencieuse de s'engager dans ce maudit bataillon ou traînait les plus cinglés, avides de liberté. La deuxième étant qu'elle se jettera dans la gueule d'un Titan juste pour connaître l'effet de se faire avaler et en découvrir un peu plus sur son système digestif. La troisième étant le viol. C'était un événement qui se répétait très fréquemment et cette enfant un peu trop curieuse risquait d'y passer si elle n'osait ne serait-ce que l'écouter insulter ce corps d'armée méprisable.

La voix de son vieil ami le fit sortir de son mutisme. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement sur les nerfs, critiquant encore et encore sa jeune fille -qui devait avoir plus de deux ans de plus qu'Hange- qui enchaînait les aventures au lieu de penser à se marier. Hange aussi devrait penser au mariage, à ses futurs enfants. Penser à se fonder un petit nid douillet et non s'offrir un aller simple au Paradis.

\- Revenons sur ta petit poupée !, s'exclama l'homme dodu, C'est un petit peu prématuré non ?

\- Va le lui dire toi !, brailla le père en s'accoudant sur le comptoir. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter et devenir une bonne mère de famille, tout comme sa défunte mère.

Silicia Zoë. Connue pour avoir été bien moins sage que sa fille mais malgré cela, respectée pour le rang de soldate qu'elle avait atteint au sein du bataillon d'exploration : Chef d'escouade. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle ait démissionné quelques semaines après. Brune au teint mate et les yeux marrons, elle faisait tomber sous son charme des hommes comme des femmes.

Des rumeurs circulaient à propos de sa bisexualité. La vérité à ce sujet n'a jamais été sue. Cela restait un grand mystère, voire un mythe dans le quartier. Elle se faisait souvent critiqué pour avoir été une grande fanatique du mystère qui entourait la race titanesque. Et du jour au lendemain, elle quitta le bataillon. Enceinte de deux mois, elle se voyait mal aller en dehors des murs et risquer la vie de ce petit être qui allait venir au monde.

\- Maman était soldate avant de te connaître, non ?

Les deux hommes tournaient la tête vers Hange qui, lunettes au dessus du front, portait une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres et se renversa de l'eau sur la tête mouillant ses courts cheveux dont quelques mèches s'agrippaient désespérément à ses joues et sa nuque. Elle passa une vive main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

\- Elle l'était non ?

Son avant-bras vint essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui menaçaient de couler le long de son cou.

\- Tu vois comment elle a fini ?

La jeune fille déglutit. En effet. Eduard Stein n'était pas son réel géniteur. Sa mère avait subit un viol, en guise de bizutage. Un bizutage qui dura plusieurs mois. Elle n'en avait pas soufflé mot ne voulant pénaliser l'Humanité avec de telle _futilité_.

Hange finit par hausser les épaules en étirant ses lèvres.

\- T'sais quoi, j'ai pris ma décision il y a bien longtemps. Je vais m'engager et intégrer le bataillon d'exploration, peu importe ce que tu en penses. Vous, habitants du mur, vous dites vouloir survivre mais ne faites rien pour que ça bouge. Oser ou ne pas oser. Mourir ou survivre. Vivre librement ou enfermé.. J'ai déjà fait mon choix et s'il le faut j'y perdrai la vie.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand elle aperçu le vieux Anton lui faire un vague signe du menton. Elle salua avec de grands gestes et un énorme sourire le client avant de monter rapidement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ed ! La petite est un sacré numéro, elle ne se laissera pas faire.

\- …

L'ouvrier plongea sa main dans le sac en papier marron et en sortit un petit pain. Il commençait le boulot dans une demie heure alors pourquoi ne pas la passer avec son bon vieil ami trop soucieux ?

…

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement durant la quatrième et dernière saison de l'année. Au mois de Décembre, la neige était au rendez-vous. L'air ambiant était glacial et étrangement réchauffante. La période où le froid, sans pitié s'abattait sur les pauvres bêtes que sont les humains. Sans fourrure, ils s'emparaient de leurs gros manteau de laine et sortaient faire les courses.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il y ait des visages éclairés par la joie et la bonne humeur. Et comment rendre toute une population heureuse lorsque le semblant de reste des membres partis en éclaireurs revenaient blessés, traumatisés et sans résultats positifs ? Certains marchands ne daignaient même plus quitter leur magasin tant la venue des éclaireurs. Cela ne servait à rien. Finalement c'était toujours pareil et cela ne changera pas.

Dans une ruelle coincée entre deux bâtiments, Hange les observait défiler avec appréhension. C'était donc à cela qu'elle fera face à chaque retour de mission. L'extérieur avait beau être tentant, magnifique et illimité, il restait tout de même le lieu le plus dangereux qu'il leur était donné. Son but n'était pas de finir aussi vite dans leur ventre, elle n'était pas aussi stupide que voulait lui faire croire son père. Il y aurait, au sein de ce corps d'armée de suicidaire un département scientifique.

Elle soupira, laissant ses prunelles vaciller entre les soldats à cheva puis ceux qui se trouvait dans la charrette et enfin vers le chef de cette armée, Keith Shadis. Les énormes poches sous ses yeux démontraient les éternelles heures de travail effectué et celle de sommeil sacrifiées. Sa stature était droite, contrairement aux autres, courbés. Une prestance digne d'un chef.

Elle tourna alors ses pupilles vers un jeune homme qui se trouvait juste à côté du Commandant, le nez en l'air. Le bleus de ses pupilles s'illuminaient en contemplant la neige avant de suite se ternir. La dure réalité le rattrapa trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse se réjouir de s'en être débarrassé. Blond, c'était le teint de ses cheveux. Il jetait de bref regard à la foule qui les voyait comme des bêtes de foire.

Et elle vit ses yeux bleus regarder les siens, marrons.. Qu'il était jeune..Deux..non trois. Il devait avoir trois ans de plus qu'elle et il se trouvait déjà enrôlé dans ce foutu bataillon. Elle lui offrit un timide sourire. Le jeune homme blond avait baissé la tête et ses lèvres s'étiraient lentement. Il souriait.

Hange remonta sa paire de lunettes correctement et vit le blond réajuster sa cape. Toujours avec ce timide étirement des lèvres elle se détourna de la triste parade qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle en avait assez vu pour ainsi décider qu'elle s'en irait à la prochaine session de recrutement.

…

La petite fille ne toucha pas à son assiette. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque les éclaireurs revenaient de mission. Le père grinça. Ces stupides humains à la cape verte obsédaient sa seule et unique raison de vivre il avait de quoi les détester. Mais il y avait bien une chose, plus précieux que tout ce qu'il possédait de matériel, que ces apéritifs pour Titans : lui prendre le don du ciel qu'était Hange.

Il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le lui faire croire et par dessus tout bien plus que sa défunte femme. Même si parfois, il ne pouvait supporter les excès de bêtises de la brune. Oui, il avait promis à Silicia qu'Hange sera sa priorité et il fallait croire que la défunte avait pondu un enfant bien plus obstinée qu'elle.

\- Tu penses qu'il neige aussi à l'extérieur ?

Affalée sur la table, la brune à lunettes fixait presque absente la fenêtre d'où il est possible de voir s'effondrer la poudre blanche. Son index se leva et fit de petits ronds en désignant la grande vitre. L'extérieur. Elle faisait allusion à l'extérieur des murs. Une lueur sombre pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son père qui se leva de table, récupérant l'assiette remplie de l'adolescente.

\- J'n'en sais rien.

Rien. Il ne savait rien.

…

Aller en expédition un jour de neige n'a pas été la meilleur idée que le Commandant Shadis ait pu proposer. Mais il était indispensable de savoir si ces choses mangeuses d'hommes agissaient même recouverts de neige. Apparemment, oui. Il souffla longuement en se massant les tempes. Depuis qu'il est arrivé au côté du très imposant Keith Shadis, il ne se voyait plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles. La dure réalité de ce qu'est leur vie au quotidien, le fait qu'il se retrouve encerclé entre un énorme mur, le regard dur et compréhensif de cette jeune fille à lunettes.

Comme tout ces jeunes enfants innocents qu'il avait aperçu, elle devait être fascinée par le courage des combattants du bataillon. Des enfants stupides.

Allongé, la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était de dormir. Oublier un peu tout le malheur de ce monde pourri. Ses yeux pochés se fermaient alors. En quelques secondes, la vision d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux ondulés virant du brun au roux apparut. Ses prunelles vertes scintillaient et une grimace agréable ornait ses lèvres rosées.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la vision de cette femme lui venait. Belle, souriante, aimante. Elle était son seul échappatoire.

…

_ Je m'en vais.

L'heure fatidique tant redouté arriva. L'hiver avait laissé place à la saison un peu plus florissante qu'est le printemps. En un mois de Mars, les branches nues se fabriquaient de nouvelles feuilles colorées, l'herbe verte s'emplit de toutes nouvelles couleurs, accueillant les pâquerettes, les coquelicots. La session de printemps ouvrira ses portes dans quelques jours et les désireux ou ceux dont la seule famille qu'il leur restait avait péri durant une expédition extra-muros se tiendraient devant la grande porte menant à l'enceinte du mur Sina. Pour Hange, cela signifiait un long voyage vers de nouvelles horizons. Elle traversera les terres encerclées par le Mur Maria et rejoindra celui de Sina.

Hange se tenait debout devant la table où son père était installé, les coudes sur la table et les doigts entrelacés cachant sa bouche. Il avait le regard sombre et ne posa pas les yeux sur son unique enfant.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Le père baissa la tête et s'entêtait à ne pas lui répondre. L'adolescente grinçait des dents et hurla sur un coup de tête :

\- Vieux schnock ! T'es même pas capable d'assumer le fait que j'ai plus de jugeote que toi !..Mais tu le sais bien que je fais cela pour nous assurer un avenir meilleur à toi, moi et tes futurs petits enfants ! Je compte bien t'en ramener et pour cela je vais devoir me battre ! Comprends moi bon sang !

Des pas se firent entendre et c'est son géniteur, irrité qui leva la tête, en fusillant la jeune adolescente de ses yeux verts.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu cours tout droit à ta perte ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien entendre ?

\- J'aurai au moins essayé.

\- Ta mère a quitté l'armée pour former une famille ! Tu pense que tu te trouverai là, sur le seuil de cette porte à me sermonner sur la valeur du sacrifice si elle avait été aussi égoïste que toi ?

\- Après s'être fait tournée ? Bien sûr que son seul choix était de partir ! Et toi ? Tu penses que je suis aussi une pétasse ? Je sais que tu as toujours pensé ainsi de maman ! Et puis, c'est son choix pas le mien, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Les yeux d'Eduard s'était abaissé un instant avant de se reposer sur la silhouette de sa fille. Rien n'était encore perdu. Elle n'était pas aussi têtue que lui. Hange n'était pas celle qui aura le dernier mot. Pas tant qu'il respirera.

\- Tu es plus aveugle qu'un aveugle sans tes lunettes, et tu crois pouvoir sauver le monde ? Il faudrait juste qu'on te les retire que tu deviens immédiatement vulnérable !

\- Tout est dans le savoir !, hurla avec une grande conviction l'adolescente en faisant face à son père. Le savoir est la lumière qui illuminera ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Et je serais celle qui l'apportera ! Ces histoires de viol ou je ne sais pas quoi..ce ne sont que des futilités par rapport à la menace titanesque !

Un énorme frisson la traversa, la refroidissant. Elle soupira et retourna jusque la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te convaincre, t'es plus têtu qu'une mule..

\- Fais donc ça ! Ne perds pas ton temps et casses-toi !

Eduard se leva brusquement manquant de renverser sa chaise et pointa la porte du doigt. Hange réprima un sourire avant de baisser la tête. Il l'invitait enfin à aller s'engager. Il était temps..

\- C'est bon, j'y vais, ne sois pas si pressé, grogna la jeune femme en agitant sa main devant son visage. Mais sache que malgré cet altercation, je t'aime toujours autant. Souhaite moi bonne chance !

Elle leva la main en signe de salut, récupéra son sac et sortit la tête haute. Quand la porte eut été fermée, le vendeur s'était rassit tout en contemplant le vide. Il n'y avait pas à le redire : Hange était bel et bien la fille de Silicia que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement. Espérer de tout cœur qu'elle lui revienne en un morceau et surtout en vie était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Les mains dans les poches et un vague air joyeux sur le visage, la brune à lunettes commençait sa longue et rebondissante aventure, jusqu'au pied du Mur Sina. Trois années de formation l'attendaient avant d'atteindre son but. Son rêve est à porté de main, désormais.

* * *

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent -HALLELUJA !- Et franchement, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi..Bref, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! x3

Arigatou to Jaa ne ! ~


End file.
